Capturing
by Burrito956
Summary: On a mission the STN-J encounter a young witch who ends up capturing the attention of one of young STN-J. Sakaki/Oc romance story. Slow moving at first but gets better.
1. Chapter 1

This I my first Witch Hunter Robin Story so pleas review and let me know what you think and only nice comments please : ). Enjoy!

She walked down the street as she looked in the windows of small stores. Some had high priced clothes and fancy purses and jewelry, while others had tasty looking food and snacks. Her stomach growled at the thought of food , she turned down an alley and sat down on the ground leaning against a brick building as her best friend and companion laid by her and set his head in her lap while staring up at her with black droopy eyes. He was a black newfoundland, about 4 years old and her protector she could honestly not imagine having him around, he was the best thing that ever happened to her. She stared down at him and smiled.

"You hungry boy?" at that his ears perked up and he started to whine, she laughed and stood up, she walked down the side walk and saw a guy with a hot dog cart, she smiled to herself as her dog went into action and distracted him enough for her to use her powers to lift all the hit dogs out and take off with them, with her companion close behind. She veered left into an abandoned alley and plopped down as she gave half to the dog and she took the other half, and man those were filling. She knew it was bad to use your powers like that and she honestly did feel bad stealing but when you are 15 and homeless what can you do? It's all about survival of the fittest and she sure as hell did not wanna die on the street and besides what is the point of having her power if she can't use it? She sighed and laid her head against the wall.

"ya know boy. One day we won't have to steal food and sleep on the streets, we will live a nice place and have nice stuff and always have good food. I promise you that I will give you that" she said looking at him as he perked his ears up at her laid his head back down.

"C'mon Max, it's gonna rain and we need to find shelter" she said getting up and her companion right behind her. They walked around the town till they settled on an abandoned warehouse which was eery looking and kinda of scared her, but she had her friend and abilities so she should be ok. She went inside and saw it was a packing warehouse of some sort, there were machines and belts and boxes on shelves. To her right was some metal stairs that led to an open second floor with some offices, she decided to head up there and try the doors and luckly one of them was open and had a very small window. She went inside and locked the door behind her, then went and laid in the corner while max laid beside her and kept her warm; she cuddled up next to him and fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of crash and shouts and Max was already standing in front of her growling. She could hear gunshots and yells outside, so she creped over to the window and looked out and saw four people all dressed in black with guns shooting at some unknown person. She quickly ducked down and went back the corner with Max and used her powers to put a shield in case someone tried to break in. Then she heard someone yell and when she looked she that the four figures were being overtaken by something much more powerful than them, she tried to get a better look and saw it was a witch; it had long brown hair and looked rather scrawny and twitchy from what she could tell and she the people hunched over in pain as he held his hand in the air. She looked back at Max and then at them torn between what to do.. help them and risk being hunted or not help them and watch them die she decided on the first option and opened the door and took off down the stairs with Max right behind her.

She ran toward the person and sent a huge burst of energy at him sending him flying backwards into the shelf, then she used her powers to knock some of the objects off the shelf on to him, but before she could even think, he was already up and coming at her, she qickly shot another burst at him and sent him flying back, this time she used her energy to hold him down while she went over to the strange people and suddenly one of them shot a bullet that had green liqud and the witch fell over. She just looked at the wtich and back at them, and realized that exactly they were, she quickly turned around and took off with Max right behind her but was intervened by a man who was tall, intimidating and had black hair. Max jumped in front of her and growled at him but he seemed unphased and as he tried to grab her Max bit on to his wrist and drew blood which caused him to yell in pain and Ayame then punched him and took off for the door outside. All of a sudden she was surrounded by fire and those people were coming toward her with guns held up, she was not gonna die, she could be dammed if she died. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she lifted up the one controlling fire and started throwing her around the room, this caused them to be slightly distracted as she quickly made a break for the door and took off down the alley. She looked back and saw none coming and eventually after she got far enough away she slowed to walk and leaned against a wall catching her breath while Max did the same, she smiled at him and patted his head.

"Good boy" she said smiling and sliding down the wall as her eyes started to close and she tried to fight but eventually sleep overtook her and Max went and laid by her.


	2. Trust?

Next day at STN-j everyone came in and Amon had a bandage wrapped on his wrist.

"How ya feeling?" Michael asked. Amon just glared and sat down.

"So what happened exactly?" Micahel asked looking at all of them.

"It was a witch" Karasumna said "We found the one we were going after but the situation got out of hand and we were all helpless till this young girl and her dog came to our aid, she used her powers and distracted him long enough for us to take him down. Then she made a bolt for it and Amon tried to stop her but the dog bit his wrist and she punched him" he said trying not to laugh "then she took off again and Robin tried to stop her but the girl damn near killed Robin and then she took off" Karasuma said looking down.

"Wow. Well what now then?" he asked.

"We find her and get her off the streets" Amon said angrily.

"Now hold up" Karasuma said standing up "I don't know if we need to hurt this girl, I mean yes she is a witch but she also saved our lives and in self-defense she was just a child who was scared. I mean she could have easily killed us and chose not to. Maybe if we do find her we can convince her to join us, she seemed to have good control of her powers and didn't seem wanna harm anyone unless provoked unlike what we did" She said defensively

"She is a witch, we hunt them and even if we wanted to keep her HQ would never allow that" Sakaki said.

"They won't have to know. Look I know that it's a long shot but that girl look terrified and Amon and if she was in a factory I can assume she is homeless, I mean we might be able to have her help us." Karsuma said.

"What makes you suddenly wanna go against everything you stand for?" Amon asked looking at her.

"Because, she was just a child and.. the look on her face.. she was so scared and I don't think she is dangerous since she didn't kill us" she said pleading. Amon thought about it and looked at everyone.

"This is a majority vote" he said standing up "since we all know Karasuma's vote how about everyone else"

"I'm down. She was a really cutie and a babe" Sakaki said smiling and Amon rolled her eyes.

"I say we give her a chance" Robin said quietly causing everyone to look at her. "What? I know she hurt me but I honestly think I would have done the same thing if I was her" she said thoughtfully. Amon just looked at all of them and then sighed.

"Fine" he said sitting back down and everyone was excited.

"What's everyone so happy about?" Doujima asked looking around.

"We might be having a new babe start soon" Sakaki said grinning.

"A craft user?"

"No. A witch" Karasuma said which caused Doujima's mouth to drop open.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" they all said.

"But what about HQ and more importantly what about Kosaka?" she asked.

"Amon is taking t him now" Robin replied.

"Oh. Well then.. I guess as long as it doesn't backfire on us" she said sitting down and pulling out a fashion magazine.

"He said it's a go" Amon said walking out. Everyone just smiled and left to go looking for her since there were no new cases.

Ayame was walking down the street when she saw one of the people form yesterday, it was the lady with short brown hair. She quickly turned around and took off running the other way with Max behind her, Karasuma saw that and followed after her she turned down an alley and ran till she ran into a high fence and suddenly Karasuma was coming down the corner. She got ready to use her powers till the lady stopped and put her hands in the air in a sign of surrender.

"Please just listen to me. I am sorry about last night I just wanna talk to you" she said stopping half way and stared at her.

"About what?" she asked not letting her guard down.

"About joining us"

"Join us? Hunters? I am the exact thing you hunt and you want me to join you? Hell no, this I a setup and I will not be taken down like that, I will die before I get caught" she said with venom in her voice.

"Please this is not a trap. We wanna help you, we know you are homeless and we know that you are scared, but we wanna help you and yes we do go after witches, but only because they wanna hurt people." She said trying got soothe her.

"And I don't? And what? You want me to be your pawn and do your job for you?" she said getting pissed.

"No. I know you don't want to hurt anyone and we would like your help yes, but also so you don't have to keep being on the run and being scared." Ayame stared at her and could tell she was not lying. She relaxed and petted Max on the head to tell him to relax.

"I won't leave Max, wherever I go he goes" she said bluntly.

"That's fine. What is your name" karsuma said smiling.

"Ayame"


	3. New Arrival

Ayame just looked at her and followed after her. "Amon I found her" she said in her comm. They got to her car and got in with Max in the back. They arrived back at a tall building called Raven's Flat, they got out and walked into the elevator and went to the third floor, the door opened and they stepped in a large room with a big area in the middle with a bunch of computers. There was guy with blonde hair mullet sitting at the computer typing away and Ayame couldn't help but laugh at his mullet, apparently this guy was unaware of the new age trends. Just then the people from yesterday came up behind them. The one with the long black hair must be Amon and then she saw a guy with brown shaggy hair, and a girl with blonde hair in weird pigtails.

"Ayame this Amon, Haruto Sakaki and Robin Sena" she said pointing to each one and just smiled. The one named Sakaki was kinda cute with his brown shaggy hair which was a major turn on in her book and he had a nice body from what she could tell. They all walked to the big computer area and sat down, she took a seat on the couch with Max right beside her.

She was hot and gorgeous ,Sakaki thought. She had a cute face with water blue eyes, high cheek bones, pouty full lips and long brown wavy hair to her back, a nice body with curves in all the right places, decent chest and a nice butt. She was overall the perfect girl in his book, just then Amon coughed a little and brought him out of his daze.

"So do you have a last name?" Amon asked staring at her.

"Mitsarugi, Ayame Mitsarugi" she said "And this Max" she said petting him.

"He sure is big" Michael said starting at him.

"Yea. He is pretty awesome" she smiled at him.

Just then a man with an almost bald head walked in and stared at her.

"Is this her?" he asked Karasuma. She nodded and h went over and went to shake her hand when Max growled a little which caused him to back away.

"Sorry about that" she said standing up and shaking his hand "He is very protective"

"I've noticed" he said looking at Amon.

"Yea… Sorry.. hope it's ok" she said sending him an apologetic smile. Amon just went back to his computer screen.

"Well them Mr. Sulky I am not sorry maybe next time you will think twice before trying to grab a girl" she said and stuck her tongue out at him which caused everyone to laugh.

"So know that introductions are done I would say we need to go shopping and get you some clothes and necessities." Karasuma said standing up and Ayame just stared at her.

"Oh.. I am fine. Th-"

"No. You need new clothes" she said eyeing her up and down. She had jeans with huge holes in them and a black shirt that was a little too big and worn out shoes.

"C'mon" she said pulling her along.

"Wait.. Max" she said looking back at him as he looked at her with sad eyes. "Will you watch him for me?" she said looking at Robin "He likes you"

"Of course" she said petting him as her rested his head on her lap.

"Alright Max I will be back" she said kissing him on the head and he just cocked his head at her "Thank you again" she said smiling and followed Miss. Karasuma.

"I wanna come" Doujima said following.

"Miss Doujima you have work to do" Kosaka said annoyed.

"and I will do I when I get back. Bye bye" and she exited the elevator with them. Leaving him fuming and everyone else sighing.

"Umm.. Miss. Karasuma.. I have no money" she said looking at her sheepishly.

"I know. You can pay me back when you have the chance ok?" she said smiling at her reassuringly.

"I am so excited to shop! You are gonna be so cute and Sakaki will be staring at you even more!" Doujima said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" she asked blushing.

"Oh please, like you didn't notice. He kept staring at you the whole time" Doujima said in a DUH tone.

"Oh.. I guess I didn't see it" she said quietly.

"Well I did and we are gonna give him something to look at" she said smirking.

They arrived at the mall and went to a underwear store. Doujima was all over the place handing her panites left and right and most of them were provocative. There were some pink lacey ones called "cheekies" along with some black corest looking one and some floral lacey trimmed thongs. All really revealing sexy underwear that Ayame wasn't sure she felt comfortable wearing, she was only 15.

"Doujima" Karasuam said shaking her head "she is only 15" she said angrily at her.

"Your point? I'm not saying she has to go sleep with people but dressing sexy helps a women feel belter and honey with your body you need sexy clothes" With that she went up and bought her a bag full bras and underwear, she just smiled and followed her to the next store which was a trendy young looking store. And before she even could look around Doujima threw her into a dressing room and threw clothes at her left and right and gave her a disapproval or approval. Karasuma just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, after an hour of trying on clothes and buying what seemed like half the store Ayame plopped down on a bench exhausted.

"Are we done yet?" she asked tirdly.

"We still need shoes silly" she grabbed her by the hand and drug her to shoes store where she got 3 pairs of wedges, some slip- ons and some black sneakers. Finally they ate at the food court then headed back to the office.

"So now that I have all these clothes and stuff where am I going to be staying?" she asked.

"You could stay with Sakaki" she said grinning. Which cause Ayame to blush profusely.

"Stop it Doujima. You can stay with me till we find you a place" Karasuma said smiling at her.

"but Max? I can't leave him" she said.

"He can come to. As long as he I shouse-trained"

"He is"

"Alright it's settled then."

"O-ok. Thank you" she said leaning back in the seat. They arrived back at the office and the instant she walked off the elevator Max wax at her feet demanding attention. She bent down and ruffled his ears the stood back up as he followed her. Karasuma looked up from his computer and just stared at her, she was even more hot than what he thought. She had on a light purple floral tank top with dark skinny jeans and tan wedge heels, she had some bracelets on her wrists and light purple head band in her hair. She looked gorgeous and apparently Michael thought so too because he saw him staring at her as well.

She walked over and sat down the couch with Max at her side.

"Did he behave?" she asked Robin.

"Oh yes. He was very good" she said smiling "You have such a nice dog"

"Yea, he is pretty awesome" she said petting his head as he laid his head in her lap.

"So do you guys just sit around here till you get something to do?" Ayame asked looking around.

"Pretty much. Michael is the only one who really gets work to do all the time and that's because he is our company hacker." Karasuma said.

"Ah. I see" she said petting max's ears.

"Well anyway I think I am gonna call it a day and let Ayame get situated. We will see you guys tomorrow" she said motioning for Ayame to follow her.

"Have a good night" Ayame said bowing. They got into her car and drove to her place and on the way Ayame decided to break the silence.

"So what is Sakaki like?" Karasuma just laughed a little.

"Well he is a good guy with a good heart but sometimes he can ahead of himself in missions. He is very anxious and a hot-head and rushes into danger sometimes, but none the less he is a good guy who can be a good hunter when he actually tries" she said laughing a little and Ayame just smiled.

"So you like him huh?" she said not taking her eyes off the road.

"No.. Er.. I mean Yea.. Kinda?" she said getting stuck on her words.

"Well he is fond of you too and come to think of it, I am not sure he has ever had a girlfriend, he's only 18"

"Oh.. Well I'm 15" she said with sadness in his voice.

"Why so sad?" she asked looking at her with concern.

"I'm too young" she said.

"Oh please, not by much. I mean age is just a number and you guys are not that far apart in age." She said reassuring her. Ayame just smiled and leaned bcack in the seat. They arrived at her apartment and it was nice, she lived in number 5. It was a cozy apartment with a small kitchen medium sized living room and 2 bedrooms. The living room had black leather furniture with a glass coffee table in the middle and tan rug under it. There was a Tv against the wall with a fireplace in the corner, it had white carpet. She opened the door to the room she would be staying in, it had white carpet a twin bed with a wood dresser and a small closet.

"it's not much but it should work till you find something more permanent" she said.

"It's perfect. Thank you very much" she said smiling.

"Well I will let you put your stuff away and get situated. You can come out when you are done" with that she walked out and shut the door. Ayame decided to take a shower first before laying on the bed. She grabbed her clothes and shampoo and headed to the bathroom. She washer her and Max off and dried them both off. Then she dried max half way and let him go in the living room and came out in clothes from before, she didn't karasuma so she jus went to her room and hung up her clothes and laid on her bed. She was so comfy and it had been forever since she had a bed and a nice one at that. The sheets smelt like laundry soap and were soft, she buried herself in them and Max found a spot on the floor and passed out instantly. Even he was comfy, she smiled to herself and got up and headed into the living room where she saw Karasuma reading a magazine. She sat down on the opposite end of the couch and just looked around.

"Thank you again" Ayame said smiling at her.

"You are most welcome" she smiled back putting the magazine down.

"Wanna watch TV or something?" she asked.

"Actually I might go to bed if that is ok.. I am pretty wore out" she said yawning.

"I understand. I will see you in the morning"

"Yes. You have a good night" Ayame said going into her room and closing the door. She took off her clothes and put them in the hamper then crawled into bed and passed out. She woke to the sound of shuffling in the living room and looked at her clock, it said 7:01. She slowly sat up and went t her closet and picked out a pair of low rise flare jeans with beads on the pockets and a tight black shirt with a silver flower on it and her black sneakers. She picked out a lacey thong and a pink lacey bra. She went into the living room and saw Karasuma cooking breakfast and all dressed up. She smiled warmly at her as Ayame went into the bathroom and closed the door, she took out her makeup and applied light natural eye shadow to her lids and pink lip gloss an some blush. She went back out and saw a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table with a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you" she said sitting down and eating.

"Your welcome we need to get you to gain some weight" she said laughing and Ayame just shyed away. After breakfast she brushed her teeth and sprayed some light perfume on herself. Then headed out the door with Karasuma and Max, they got to the office and right behind them Sakaki came in.


	4. Truth and panties

"Morning" he said sleepily and went into the meeting room.

"Morning" They said together and walked in there. Ayame took a seat next to Sakaki and Karasuma. She smelt so good like strawberries and vanilla and her lip-gloss made her lips looks really juicy. He couldn't help but stare at her out of the corner of his eye, she was gorgeous and smelt amazing then he looked down and saw shirt rise up a little and he could see a pink thong? Peeking out a little. He slowly felt himself get a little hard and shifted uncomfortably; he looked back at the screen to distract his mind off of her.

""Alright everyone, we just got in a report about a young man who was found in a park with his inner organs twisted and no sign of cuts or anything to show that it was done by hand. The victim's name was Takashi Higoshi, 32 years old and a computer programmer; there have also been two other victims with a similar MO. Now we have been able to narrow down who it is based on whom all these men had connections with; his name is Suta Korima, 35 years old and a greedy son of a bitch, you make a deal with him he will make sure that it is fulfilled." Michael said pulling up the image of a man who was clean cut looking with brown hair and a shaved face.

Everyone got up and headed to their vehicles. Ayame got in Karasuma's car with Max and Sakaki followed on his motorcycle. They arrived at the crime scene and got out, it was a run-down building with broken windows and chipped brick, it had graffiti up and down the walls and crows perched on the very top, very very creepy. They all walked inside and looked around.

"Alright. Robin you go to the left, karasuma right, Sakaki second floor and Ayame go with him I will stay on the main floor." Everyone nodded and went about their ways. Ayame and Sakaki headed up the stairs looking around at everything, all they could hear was their breathing. They opened the door to the first office and saw nothing then to the second and third, everything was clear.

"Hey Amon, second flo-" he was suddenly cut off when something ran past them pushing Ayame into him. He caught her and looked down at her to make sure she was ok. Then they took off after him, Ayame sent a burst of energy to knock him backwards.

"Amon he's heading your way" Sakaki said running and trying to get an aim. Ayame sent more bursts of energy at him which knocked into him and slowed him down. Amon saw him and quickly fired three bullets, one hitting his shoulder, and tow in his stomach. He fell to the ground not moving. They all walked over to him and waited for the factory to show up. Kaskaki could see Ayame shaking a little so he went over and put his coat on her then his arm around her shoulder, she leaned on his chest and slowly started to stop shaking.

"You did good Ayame." Amon said looking at her.

"Thanks.." she said her voice still shaky.

"Yea really did a good job. For this being your first time, you reacted well" karasuma said smiling at her and reassuring her. She smiled back and leaned in more to Sakaki, he smelt so good and it felt good to be held and he didn't seem to mind. The factory showed up and took the witch away and they all headed back to the office. On the way there Karasuma broke the silence.

"So I saw you and Sakakiback there" she said smiling.

"And?" she asked getting shy and blushing.

"It was cute. And I'm pretty sure he thoroughly enjoyed having you against him" she said grinning.

"He was just comforting me is all" she said pouting and looking out the window.

"Ugh huh" she said laughing Ayame just glared at her and went back to the window. They got to the office and everyone started to file a report, Ayame saw max having his head on Michaels lap hardly paying any attention to her, she just smiled and typed away. After about an hour she stood up to stretch and Sakaki couldn't help but look over at her and stare at her while remembering her pink lacey thong. He quickly looked away when she looked over at him and smiled. It was getting close to lunch time and everyone's tummy started growling.

"Man, I am hungry" Sakaki said grabbing his stomach.

"Yea.. Me too" Everyone said in unison and max just still laid his head on Michaels lap.

"I think he really likes you" Ayame said laughing.

"I have noticed" Michael said petting his head.

"If he is bothering you you can tell him to lay down" she said.

"Oh no. He's fine, its relaxing to pet him" he said smiling and went back to typing.

"Well I think I am gonna run home real quick, Ayame do you wanna come or you have some place in mind?" karasuma asked looking at her.

"I think I might just stay here and see what these guys do" she said smiling and Karasuma caught her drift and winked at her causing Ayame to blush.

"Ever rode a motorcycle before?" he asked eyeing her and she shook her head. "Wanna?" he asked standing up.

".." she looked kind of scared.

"C'mon. I am a good driver" he said holding his hand out, she grabbed it and then nodded but when she stood up neither of them made any attempt to retract their hands and Amon just smiled when he saw that, young love. They go onto the elevator and at some point he had laced his fingers with hers and she didn't mind, she just smiled at him as then walked to his bike. He got on then she climbed on behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"Hang on ok?" he said starting the bike, she nodded and wrapped her arms around him tight and leaned as close as she could get to him and closed her eyes as he took off, when they were going she opened her eyes and relaxed, this was not as bad as it looked. She relaxed and could smell his cologne from the wind carrying it and he smelt good. She wondered where he was taking her and then all of a sudden they pulled up to a cute little café. It had white trim around the winnows and white fancy lettering on the window that read "Café lat-ti-da" Cute she thought as they walked in and it smelt so good. They took a seat at table outside, it had white chairs with a floral pattern in the back and a small round table with an umbrella, it was really cute.

"I like this place" Ayame said looking around.

"Yea. I like to come here when it is nice out and they have really good food" the waiter came over with his notepad.

"Welcome what can I start you guys off to drink with?"

"Coke" Sakaki said.

"Ice tea please" Ayame said smiling.

"Right away" and he scurried off. They picked up their menus and she decided on a wrap with bacon bits, lettuce, ranch and ham. With a bowl of soup and he decided to order Alfredo pasta.

They placed their orders and took a drink of their drinks.

"So can I ask you something personal?" he asked seriously.

"Sure" she said smiling.

"When did you awaken to your witch powers?"

"I was 6.. I got really mad one day and all of a sudden everything in the alley was up in the air then dropped. That's when I realize something was different about me, so I went to the library and did research and it turns I have the ability of Telekensis. And then I did more research and found out about "seeds" and "witches". I was really surprised and shocked and confused when I figured that out.. so I would go out at night practice at abandoned factories or warehouses." She said taking a drink of her water.

"Where were your parents?"

"I was an orphan" she said looking at her water and twirling it around a bit "I was 5 when my parents were killed… I heard the window crash and suddenly mom was running in my room and telling me to come with her, she led me down a secret passage through her closet door as my father held them off, my mother locked me in the passage and went back out to help my father and after the footsteps and gunshots stopped I opened the door and saw nothing. I walked into the living room and their on the floor were my mom and dad.. Shots in their bodies and blood everywhere.. I hurled a few times then packed my things and took off. Only later to be picked up by some people who ran an orphanage. But that place was a nightmare so I ran away from there at age of 7 and hopped a train and ended up in a small town about 100 miles from here. I mainly lived in warehouses and sheds, stealing food and clothes from people's back yards and then one day I saw Max, chained up to a tree and his owners drunk.. They kicked him and the presumed to beat him and he was not even a year old, so I got really mad and ended up sending the guy flying into his house. I quickly ran and grabbed Max and ran, I eventually made it to town and just lived wherever and started honing my abilities so I use them to benefit me to survive. I got a system down, Max would distract long enough for me to get the food and then we would take off and split it or for clothes I would unlock doors at night and take clothes, but nothing expensive, usually just something cheap and then I would take dog food for him as well. Then just traveled town to town until I met you guys." she said smiling at him. He just stared at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I am so sorry" he said looking down.

"For what? It's not your fault and besides I survived just fine." She said reassuring him, he just smiled at her, she was so strong and brave, especially to learn how to us her powers all on her own. She really was an amazing person and had a great bod to boot. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he saw the waiter bring them their food. He set it down on the table and left them to it.

"So what about you?" she asked looking at him taking a bite of her food.

"What about me?" he asked.

"What's your story?"

"Well I grew up with my mom who wasn't a seed but my dad was and was pretty much just a normal kid. I eventually moved away and was gonna go to college here when I got offered the job at STN-J. It sounded a lot better than school and paid decent, so I took it and as far as my parents are concerned they only know I work for the government." He said eating his food.

"Yea.. I am sure your parents would be taken by you hunting witches" she said laughing.

"Yea. I suppose" he laughed too. After they finished their meal he threw a $20 down and they left. On the way back she relaxed a little more as he pulled into the parking garage. He got off, then she got off but lost her footing and he caught her, their faces 2 inches away. They pulled away when they heard someone pull up.

"Thank you" she said blushing and looked away.

"Yea." He was also blushing. They headed upstairs to the office and saw Max passed out in front of the fan, he came over to her when she came in and demanded attention. She bent down rubbed his ears while he licked her. She petted his head and he followed her to the computer and put his head in her lap and looked up at her, she knew what he wanted. She rolled her eyes and reached in her bag to give a raw hide bone she got, he took it happily and went and sat in front of the fan chewing it. She just smiled as Sakaki sat down next to her and smiled at her. She nodded back and turned on her computer, she really had no idea what to do.. the reports were typed up and there were no new missions. She sighed and went over to pet Max. Just then Amon and Robin came in followed by Karasuma, she waved to them and went back to Max.

"I am so bored" Sakaki said leaning back in his chair and stretching.

"Well not for long, we might have a case" Michael said pulling some info up on the screen. Everyone went to the meeting room and took a seat Ayame sat by kaskai once again and once again he took the time be a gentleman and try to look at her panties again and sure enough he could see the top part. He could just imagine how hot she looked in them, standing in nothing but her underwear, as she looked at him shyly while blushing and covering up he boobs. He felt himself start to get hard again so he shifted uncomfortably and stared at the screen.


End file.
